Own
by YamisChibi
Summary: It was just a day, until Yugi started writing his name on his darker halfling, Yami.. Rated M for lemon.


Chibi: Hellooo!! I was bored.

Miroko: How can you be bored?? You need to write on with your other stories!!

Chibi: I know, I'm working on them, but I just felt like writing this lemon after seeing a picture with Yugi drawing stars on Yami. I couldn't help myself, so here you go. A lemon... I hope it's good and that people will like it. :)

* * *

It was just a day.

A day with the sun shining, no grandfather at home and just a quiet peaceful day of reading a favorite book. Yami sighed content. The curtains were half-closed, the radio let him listen music calmly… The only thing _missing_ was his Yugi.

The overly sweet and cute smaller teenager was rummaging somewhere through drawers. He had nearly pushed Yami off the sofa to get something from under the cushion. Nearly, because Yami wouldn't let Yugi do something like that. It would harm his dignity big time.

Suddenly Yugi ran passed by the sofa and into the kitchen. Yami looked up from his book and after his Aibou. The pale one wore very, very short shorts and a loose shirt. One side would hang over his shoulder, giving away the delicate crook of Yugi's neck and shoulder. Yami shuddered and quickly returned to his book.

Although they still lived with Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, Yugi wasn't as innocent as his grandfather thought. Yami chuckled, while his eyes scanned the words. Yugi's language was difficult, much more then his own, but he was learning. He liked the normal letters better, though. He smiled sweetly, until that was broken by something that pressed against his cheek.

"Aibou!", he called out and touched his cheek when Yugi removed the thing that had been touching it. Yugi giggled and went over to his other side to press the annoying thing against his other cheek. Yami dropped the book while he felt Yugi _writing_ on his cheek.

"What are you doing?", Yami asked shocked and he stared at his Aibou. Yugi giggled and sat down in his lap. The smaller teenager held a marker in his hand and giggled playfully at Yami. Yugi leaned forward slowly, their proximity of a certain area sending sparks up and down Yami's spine. Yugi wrote something down on his lips and Yami looked with his crimson eyes at Yugi.

"I own you", Yugi stated and kissed him passionatly. Yami moaned and pulled his Aibou closer. The kiss was slow and lovingly. Yugi softly nibbled on Yami's lower lip, the older one letting Yugi's tongue in his mouth. Yugi moaned as well, but whined when they had to break the kiss for air.

"You… own me?", Yami panted. Yugi giggled and brought Yami into the hallway in front of the mirror.

"I wrote my name on you so I may kiss it. And it means I own you, especially that part of your body", Yugi said and softly wrote his name in English letters on Yami's bicep. On the place he didn't write he softly kissed the arm and sucked on the soft flesh. Yami moaned, his Aibou was _good_. Gently Yugi blew warm breath onto the red spot he had been sucking on, but he missed the mischievous glint in Yami's eyes.

Before Yugi knew it he was pinned against the wall. With wide eyes and his mouth open in a silent gasp he looked at Yami. The crimson eyes were darker then usual and Yugi smirked.

"Tense, my love?", Yugi asked and giggled. Yami smirked as well and took the marker from Yugi. Yugi raised an eyebrow, what did his love wanted with that thing?? Then it dawned him.

"No, no… It was my id-", Yugi started but softly Yami wrote on his lips and then kissed them. Their tongues danced and Yami released Yugi's hands to cup Yugi's cheeks. Yugi swung his arms around Yami's neck and moaned. Yami felt the moan vibrate in his mouth and throat.

They broke apart and Yami wrote down onto Yugi's cheeks and forehead and nose and neck and the crooks of Yugi's neck and on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi wriggled under the touch and he giggled at the tickling feeling. Yami touched every spot he had written on. By now, he was working on a large hickey in Yugi's neck. A knee was wretched between Yugi's leg, rubbing against certain boy's manhood.

"Aaah… Gooooood. My idea…", Yugi moaned. Yami smirked.

"Nobody owns me, but if you want to play that game… I own you, Yugi. And everything I write my name on", Yami said. His eyes were dark of lust and love. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded and he moaned loudly when Yami rubbed his manhood once again. Yami lifted the boy up, and while holding the cheeks of Yugi's ass, he carried Yugi back to the sofa.

For a couple of times he nearly lost his balance, Yugi kissing him and teasing with soft strokes of both clothed members. They ended up on the sofa, Yami on top of Yugi, the older one straddling Yugi's waist while he sat on the younger one's lap. With one hand he softly stroked Yugi's clothed stomach. Yugi giggled at the sensation and Yami lifted the shirt off of Yugi's body and threw it away in a corner.

Yugi's chest was pale and softly Yami trailed his finger up and down. Then he picked up the marker and started writing again. Yugi screamed while Atemu wrote and rubbed Yugi's clothed member unsymphatically through the short's fabric. When Yami lifted the marker Yugi looked at his hands. Everywhere was Yami's name in English letters. Yami smirked and looked at Yugi's shorts. A little strip of soft hair dissappeared under the rim of Yugi's shorts and slowly Yami bend down.

With still the marker in his hand he opened the button with his teeth and he went very slowly with the flyer. Yugi moaned without stopping. Every vibration was nearly too much, but he gasped at the sudden cool air running passed his length. Yami had removed his shorts with the speed of a magician. It landed somewhere on the ground, but Yami smirked at seeing his angel lying like that.

In his back Yami felt a knee pressing as if Yugi wanted him to come closer. But in front of Yami was a heavily panting Yugi. His lips slightly parted and his breathing short and ragged. The amethyst coloured eyes were half-lidded and in front of his own painful tent was Yugi's erect penis. Yami licked his lips and adjusted his way of sitting.

He pushed Yugi's pressing knee out of the way and lay down between Yugi's parted legs. He had already written on Yugi's legs and feet. But there were some places where his name was still missing. Yugi moaned and screamed to the ceiling when Yami wrote his own name onto his manhood and then softly kissed it.

Yami licked the member tenderly and took the tip inside his mouth, giving a hard suck on it. Yugi screamed, this was unfair, but soooo good. He should have done this trick before. He should've known how to get his beloved act like an animal. Wait, he knew _that_ already.

"YAMI!!", Yugi screamed and his seed went flying down Yami's throat. Yami smirked.

"I own you… Aibou. And I may… kiss everything my… name is on", Yami panted. Yugi's seed clung to his lips and it's taste was savoured on his tongue. Yami crawled up towards Yugi's face and kissed the one he loved so much. Yugi had other ideas though. Yami was way overdressed to his liking.

Turning the tables quickly, Yugi sat above Yami's abdomen and smirked down at the once king. With one delicate eyebrow raised, Yami looked at the younger one, but Yugi slowly took the marker from Yami's grip. Being skilled, Yugi undressed Yami from head to toe in no time. He looked at the bronzen king in front of him and pressed the tip of the marker against the sweat-covered chest. Slowly, tickling slowly he drew a perfect star on the strong chest.

Yami moaned and arched his back a little bit. He wanted to get rid of this feeling, but it felt _so _good as well. Everything his Aibou did was good, every writing of Yugi's name felt so good. Yugi bent forward to kiss Yami's chest. To suck on the soft nipples. To harden them, while rocking softly against Yami's member. Yami couldn't stop crying out from pleasure. This was heaven!

"Aibou!!", Yami called out when Yugi stroked Yami's penis softly and wrote on it the same time. He could feel the twitching desire and like a little kitten, Yugi licked up the pre cum.

"Yes?", he softly asked and with a small smirk he looked at Yami. The former ruler was panting like he had run miles and Yugi licked his lips. He had written his name everywhere, but softly he bent over Yami's leg and draw a small heart near his name. While doing that, he didn't see his Yami search for something that lay hidden under the cushion of the sofa.

When Yugi looked up proud from his work, he caught the sexy smirk on Yami's lips. He caught that stare in those eyes and he could smell the lavender scent and he heard Yami's fingers rubbing against each other, lubricant dripping on Yami's chest. Yugi's head swirled and before he knew it he lay on the couch, softly pressed in the cushions and his yami shoved two fingers inside of him.

"Yami!!", Yugi screamed when the dark one nailed his prostate. Fireworks exploded behind Yugi's closed eyes, but he softly moved back against the prodding fingers. It had hurt a little bit, two fingers like that, but Yami knew that the younger one could stand against it. He knew that Yugi loved him that way.

"Aibou", the darker one purred and he licked Yugi's chest. Where his Yami had hidden the lubricant, Yugi didn't want to know. A third finger was added to the playful game and Yugi moaned loudly. Yami purred again, licking Yugi's chest once more, sucking on the hardening nipples. He loved his Aibou defenseless.

When he pulled his fingers back, Yugi whimpered. The smaller one was just lying there, getting ready to scream to the Heavens. Panting and tired of the assault so far. Yugi loved his Yami rough. With half-lidded eyes Yugi looked at his dark and smiled when he saw how Yami prepared himself. He felt his own member twitch in desire and he smirked when Yami looked at him again.

"Any wishes??", Yami panted out. Yugi giggled.

"Heaven", he said. Yami knew what his loved one had dared him with. Softly his hands ran up Yugi's legs. Stroking said male's thighs and Yugi's stomach before Yugi pulled him closer with legs curled around Yami's back. With a quick snap of his hips Yami entered Yugi's still thight entrance. He didn't wait for Yugi to adjust or for Yugi to finish his scream of tortured pleasure. Quickly he pulled back and thrusted back in.

"Nnghh, Aibou!!", Yami called out. His lover was so hothothothot and so thightthightthight, but still he pulled back and thrusted back in with the speed of a cheetah. Yugi screamed and cried out when his prostate was hit. Sometimes Yami used a different angle, but Yugi pulled the other male closer and closer with his pressing knees and digging nails. Wet, crimson blood dribbled down Yami neck, the male shuddering of pleasure. Yugi moaned loudly at the cool, but warm feeling of the blood running along his fingers.

"YAMI!!", he screamed to the ceiling when his dark reached between them to assault his member with quick handwork. Seed splashed between them when Yugi came with the loudest scream so far. Yami felt Yugi's entrance thightening on him and with a scream of his own he came, sending his seed deep inside Yugi.

As a boneless heap he fell on top of Yugi, who didn't even notice. Both boys were filling their lungs with oxygen, while Yugi stroked Yami's hair softly. Yami purred softly, something he shouldn't do when air was much needed.

"Love you… Aibou", Yami whispered, giving soft kisses in the crook of Yugi's neck when he pulled out of the young teen. Yugi made a sound between a moan and a whimper, but smiled content as well.

"Love you too, Yami… Koi-kitten", Yugi whispered back. Yami purred softly at the nickname and when darkness consumed them it was taken with graditude.

* * *

Later on they found out to never have sex again when Mutou-sama would come home from grocerie-shopping. Luckily for them it had been the last scream the man had heard… before barging into the room, waking them up again.

* * *

"Say Yami… Can I write my name on your lips?"

* * *

I hoped you liked the lemon. Please review and comment on what can be done better. I am planning to use something like this in Nova of Akihime as well!! :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
